Jenny looking for Donna
by DarkSun.Sama
Summary: Jenny is back and want to see Danna will the Doctor let her or will he forbid her on seeing her .. sorry am bad on summary's
1. Chapter 1 - Jenny say hi to Amy

**HI my fist FanFiction so don't kill me plz and sorry for the spelling am not the best on it **

**but tnx to my 2 Beta's - ****Black angel in love & Basmathgirl;**** is beater Love ya :)**

* * *

** Doctor POV**

The Doctor was on the TARDIS thinking of Donna, his best friend and companion; that he saw a future with where he felt what true love was and not what he thought he had with Rose. Yes, he cared for her but it was not love that he was feeling, but Donna had turned his world upside down. He missed her dearly but he could never see her or her brain would shut down and she would die.

"Doctor to space," said Amy, bringing the Doctor out of his thinking. "That's new. Were you thinking of a girl, Doctor? Oh, do tell."

"I know, let's go to Rome."

"Oh no, not this time. You will tell me what is bothering you. You have been like the walking dead for two weeks, since we went to London, so what happened?"

** Amy POV**  
Amy saw how the Doctor's eyes popped out from what she had said, like she had hit him with a staff on the heart.

"It's Donna Noble."

"What? That is a girl's name, Doctor. Oi, tell me! Who is she?"

"Donna was my companion before you and the most important woman in the world and space too. She was brilliant."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"If I had not left her she would have died."

Amy was going to ask why but the TARDIS' door open and a blond young girl walked in and said:

** Jenny POV**

"Mum, Dad, I am home."

Okay, Amy was thinking that a sad Doctor was not that bad.

"Jenny, but ... but ... but ... you are dead, I saw you die."

"Dad, I may not be a Time Lord like you but I am a Time Lady and yours and mum's daughter. Talking about mum, where is she?" Jenny looked around and spotted Amy. "Oh hi! I am Jenny, and you are?"

"Oh yes, this is Amy, my new companion. We were going to Rome."

"Dad, where is Mum?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but your mum is on earth with her family."

"Why is Mum on earth and not here with you? Are you cheating on Mum with this bimbo? No offense."

"Jenny, first of all, I am not cheating on your mum, and second, Amy is married to Rory."

"Ok, whatever. I am going to bed. I am so sleepy but we're going to see Mum tomorrow morning. Dad, where's my room?"

"Just walk around and pick the room you like, but we can't go see your mum tom.." The Doctor didn't finish what he was saying, Jenny cut him off.

"No buts."

And with that, Jenny kissed her dad on the cheek and did what she was told; and started looking for a room.

** Amy POV **

"What am I going to do now?" The Doctor asked as he sunk to the floor and put his face on his hands hopelessly.

Amy had never seen the Doctor so hopeless and depressed, it broke her heart to see him like that. She was going to get to the bottom of this and help the Doctor. "Well, you have a daughter and a wife; and by the way, you didn't mention that."

"I didn't know that Jenny was alive, and I don't have a wife."

"Well, Jenny thinks you do. Or were you just playing house with her mother?"

"No... no… I would never do that to her."

"Well, first of all, who is Jenny's mum?"

"Donna is Jenny's mum. Well, not her birth mum, but Jenny was not born like you or I. She was born from my DNA."

"Oh okay, just take her to see her mum. There is nothing wrong with that."

"That's the problem; there is something wrong with Donna. She has no memories of the time she spent with me"

"Can't you do what you did with me to her?"

"No, I cannot. I am the one that locked away her memories of the time she was with me."

"Why would you do that to her? It was wrong to tweak with her memories."

"I know that, but I had no choice."

"Sure you did. It was easy. You could just not lock her memories."

"You don't understand. If I had not blocked her memories, her brain would have shut down and she would have died. She knew too much, her human body couldn't take the Time Lord that was inside of her," the Doctor said as he looked at Amy, ready to break into tears.

**TARDIS POV **

The TARDIS was sad because in all of her years she had never seen the Doctor so heartbroken in his whole life. It worried her how angry the Doctor was with himself and how sad he was. A Time Lord like that can be deadly. She had tried to save Jenny; she was a lovely young girl and in some ways she reminded her of the wonderful Donna that had brought her to life and let her wander in the TARDIS. She missed her, but she knew the risks of seeing her were not good for Donna.

**Jenny POV **  
Jenny knew there was something wrong with her dad. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week and hadn't eaten in years. His body looked like a ghost; as if, when you touched it, it would break in a million pieces. It worried Jenny, but right know she was worrying about her mum. There was something wrong with her but she did not know what it was. She was feeling it in her body; she had to see her as soon as possible. There was no one stopping her from seeing her mum; not even her dad could stop her. Getting up from her bed, she got dressed with a blue t-shirt and some jeans, and went to look for her dad; finding him in the library.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amy know's Donna?

**_I wood love to tnx Basmsthgirl for helping in my spelling love ya girl 3_**

* * *

Jenny POV

_Jenny knew there was something wrong with her dad. He looked like he had not slept in weeks and had not eaten in years. His body looked like a ghost and if you touched it, it would break into a million pieces. It worried Jenny, but right now she was worrying about her mum. There was something wrong with her, but she did not know what. She felt it in her body, and she had to get there as soon as possible. There was no way someone could stop her from seeing her mum. Not even her dad could stop her. Getting up out of her bed, she got dressed in a blue t-shirt and some jeans; and went looking for her dad, finding him in the library._

* * *

Doctor POV

"Dad, I know you may not want to see mom, but I do. Can you just let me see her once?" Jenny said to him.

It broke his heart more knowing his daughter thought that he did not love her mum. "Oh my Jenny, can you sit down, please? We need to talk."

Jenny did that and waited for the Doctor to say what he wanted.

"Jenny, there no easy way of saying this; but first, there is not a thing in the world that I rather do than to see your mum. I love her deeply. I truly do, but we can't see her."

"Why not, Dad? That's what I don't get."

The Doctor saw Jenny's face and wished to be anywhere than to be the one breaking Jenny's heart. "I blocked her memories of all the time she was with me."

"What! Why would you do that to mum? I. Hate. You." Jenny ran out of the library crying.

Amy POV

Amy finished thinking of Donna Noble, and found out that she knew her. No wonder her name was familiar on their trip to London. She had met her in that store. Now she needed to tell the Doctor what she had seen that day. It hadn't made sense at the time, now it did.

That's when she saw Jenny running out of the library and screaming at the Doctor she hated him. Amy walked in to the Library and saw the Doctor crying.

"Doctor?"

"Not now, Amy. Just let me be, please."

"Oh right. Would you like a cuppa?"

"That would be nice. Thanks, Amy."

"One cuppa coming up, Spaceman."

"Wait! What did you just say, Amy?" the Doctor ask her with shock on his face.

"One cuppa coming up, Spaceman. Why?"

"Yes, why would you call me 'Spaceman'? That's what Donna used to call me."

"So I was right. It is her; that ginger woman."

"Amy, would you explain how you know all this?"

"Well, I ask the TARDIS for help and she showed me a picture of Donna Noble. And apparently I met her in London."

"Really?! When? How? Where? How is she? Is she happy -?"

"Hold on, Doctor; one question at a time. I know I met her when we were in London, the time I went shopping. She was working across from a coffee shop as a secretarial temp. As for her being ah okay, I am not sure. We were going to order some coffee when she collapsed to the floor and I said we needed a doctor. That's when she told me to tell her spaceman to 'listen to our little girl; she knows best'. That's when she blacked out."


End file.
